This specification relates to online content presentation and, more particularly, to a system and method for suggesting creative types of online content items to online content providers.
In online forums such as the Internet, online content providers (e.g., advertisers) create online content items (e.g., advertisements) that are served to online consumers as they traverse the Internet. There are many known formats, or “creative types”, for online content items, and creative types continue to evolve. Some known creative types include text ads, image ads, animated ads, and video ads. Some creative types are tailored toward particular media types or forums. For example, the creative types of HTML5, interstitial ads, and click-to-call ads cater to mobile devices such as tablet and smartphone devices.
The increasing number of ad types makes the process of ad creation more complex for advertisers. Not only must an advertiser figure out the ad design that will best attract consumers, but they must also determine the best ad type for their business. In many cases, advertisers may not even be aware of what creative types are available, let alone which may be most effective for their purposes. Many potential online advertisers may be discouraged by the ad creative process and may abandon the process in the face of these hurdles. Other online advertisers may continue to use dated or less effective creative types merely because they are most familiar with a certain subset of creative types.